So Why Don't You Slide
by CheapNovelty
Summary: A oneshot exploring what could have happened if Clare took Eli up on his offer in Better Off Alone pt. 1


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, Yoo-Hoo, or Taylor Swift.

I'm still new to this so I'd appreciate some feedback. Thanks!

Clare was sitting at home, in front of her laptop, typing away at her English project when she was suddenly interrupted by a light "ding''. She was confused at first, but it melted away when she saw it was merely an alert on her instant messenger. She figured it was just Alli wanting to spill all the juicy details about her new found love Drew. Clare sighed and was about to inform her friend that she really needed to finish this essay and that gossip would have to wait when she noticed it was not Alli who was iming her, but rather Eli, her English partner. Suddenly homework didn't seem so important.

As surprised as she was to hear from him so soon after exchanging im's and phone numbers Clare couldn't help the grin that over took her face as she read his message.

_Eli-gold49: more public embarrassment tonight?_

Clare shook her head amused and let out a laugh while typing her response.

_Clare-e23: is that an invitation?_

Clare didn't know where this sudden boldness came from, usually she was incredibly awkward around guys: mumbling and stuttering all over the place, yet here was almost _flirting_ with a guy she hardly knew. But, was it even flirting? Of course not, just friendly banter between friends. But, were they even fr- _would you knock it off Clare_? She scolded herself. Geez, rambling on and on in her own head, what's wrong with her? Who cares if they've reached the friend level or not? And who cares if she was flirting? _Which you totally were_ said a voice in her head that sounded an awful lot like Alli. Clare quickly shook her head to dismiss her jumbled thoughts when she saw Eli had replied.

_Eli-gold49: do you want it to be?_

Just as she began to type her mom and dad came downstairs. Clare sat timidly by while her parents argued over something pointless until finally her dad walked out the door, leaving her mom standing in the foyer looking frustrated.

"Um…is everything okay?'' Clare quietly asked.

"Oh Clare'' Helen replied putting a hand to her heart, ''any chance you wanna sub in tonight?''

"Um'' Clare glanced back to the screen before shifting her eyes back to her mother. "I'd love to, but I _really _need to finish this essay.'' Guilt invaded her system at the thought of both lying to her mother (the essay was practically done) and leaving her alone, but upon seeing her mom's face, smile still intact, she felt the feeling wash away.

"That's fine honey; I'll be back in a few hours and have my cell if you need me'' Helen said as she kissed Clare's forehead, grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

Clare turned around to face the computer once again and began typing.

_Clare-e23: what'd you have in mind?_

_Eli-gold49: be there in 10_

_Eli-gold49 has signed off_

Clare was a bit taken aback by his suddenness when it hit her: _Eli_ would be _here_ in _10_ minutes! She made a mad dash up the stairs to tidy herself up a bit. Clare was in the middle of fluffing her hair when the sound of a doorbell resounded throughout the house. Confusion set in when she realized she never gave Eli her address, but she quickly remembered he _did_ give her a ride home that day.

With a final check in the mirror Clare grabbed her wallet and phone before bolting down the stairs, stopping to compose herself at the door and opening it as casually as possible, as if she wasn't just sprinting to the door.

Standing on her front porch, clad in all black, hands stuffed in his pockets and smirk plastered on his face was Eli Goldsworthy. He took in her slightly flustered appearance before cocking an eyebrow and asking, "Did you just run down the stairs?'' Clare's eyes widened as a pink tint came across her cheeks, "Ha, no. Why would I run down the stairs?'' Clare asked nervously shutting the door behind her. "Obviously because you just couldn't wait to see me, duh'' Eli joked as they descended the steps that led to his car. "So, if you weren't running down the stairs at full speed then what was that noise?'' "Oh that,'' Clare replied looking everywhere but Eli's eyes, "oh, um, that must've been my…cat?''

Eli gave Clare a look, now resting against the passenger door of Morty. "Your…cat?'' He repeated. Clare nodded. "How much does _your cat _weigh?'' Eli asked with a little smirk playing on his face. Clare knew he could see right through her, if only she could lie better. "Can we just go please?'' She practically begged. Eli laughed as he moved aside and began to open her door, but stopped and closed it halfway only to turn to Clare. "Just a soon as you admit you were flying down the stairs so you could see my pretty face sooner.'' Clare glared at him, weighing her options: attempt another lie or tell the honest-yet-embarrassing truth. "Fine,'' she huffed, "I was running down the stairs, but not to see you.'' "No?'' Eli asked. "No, I was…um expecting…someone…else."

"Oh really? Another guy perhaps?'' Eli questioned playfully. "Yes, he's tall, handsome, smart, and funny. You know, every girl's dream.'' Clare listed off knowing she wasn't fooling anyone and not sure if she was trying to anymore. "Is he better than me?'' Eli asked narrowing his eyes. Clare placed her hands on her hips and relied with a broad smile, "Yes, loads.'' Eli leaned in saying, "Too bad he's not as punctual as me, poor guy missed his chance.'' Eli flashed her a smirk and reopened the door for her, allowing her to slide in as he made his way around to the driver's side and climbing in.

Eli started the car and quickly quieted the screeching guitar blaring from his speakers with a laugh at the grimace upon Clare's face. As Eli turned a corner Clare asked, "So… where are we going?'' Eli shot her a glance before replying, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Edwards, that would ruin the surprise.'' Disappointed, Clare crossed her arms across her chest and glared out the window listening to Eli laugh at her childish antics.

After driving in a comfortable silence for a few moments Clare turned on the radio and began switching through channels, settling on a Taylor Swift song. Eli looked at her as if she had grown a second head before quickly changing the radio back to someone screaming. "Hey!'' Clare protest, "I was listening to that!'' "Sorry, my car, my rules and if you think Morty and I are going to put up with that you're insane'' Eli retorted. "But I'm a _guest_, a good host would allow me to pick what we listen to" Clare argued, but Eli simply shrugged and let out a laugh, "Guess I'm a bad host then."

Determined, Clare stuck out her bottom lip and opened her blue eyes wide, fluttering them a bit daring him to resist. Eli spared her puppy dog look a glance before turning away and saying, "Ain't gonna work, Edwards.'' She huffed and looked out the window defeated with her shoulders slumped. Morty rolled to a stop once they hit a red light and Eli used this chance to look at Clare, taking in her sad demeanor. Suddenly he felt bad. He should've just let her listen to the damn song. It wasn't that big of a deal.

He tentatively placed a ringed hand on her arm and spoke softly, "Hey, Clare? I'm sorry, I was just kidding, and you can change it if you want." She refused to look at him and mumbled, "No, it's fine." "No, come on. I want you to" He insisted. Clare looked at him for a moment, seeing the sincerity in his eyes and lunged at the radio with a smile, happy her plan worked. "You know," Clare started, "you're not as dumb as you look." Eli's jaw dropped out of shock that he had been so easily played and was about to once again change the station, but concluded she had earned this one.

They drove into the downtown area listening to the final half of the song which had steadily grown in volume thanks to Clare: cranking the dial up a few octaves every other second. She was singing along loudly and Eli couldn't help the broad smile as we watched her, maybe Taylor Swift wasn't so bad. With all the nice weather they'd been having lately Clare rolled her window down entirely and turned the radio even louder - almost to Eli's norm.

They were stopped at a light when Clare noticed they were right outside The Dot, therefore tons of Degrassi students were sitting outside hanging out. Clare got a devious idea and reached across the car turning the radio up full blast then stealthily ducking down below the window. Eli's eyes widened and instantly went to mute the noise, but Clare kept swatting his hands away. She cautiously peered out the open window to see all the confused and stunned looks of their classmates staring at Eli Goldsworthy: mysterious badass, wearing his black getup and skull rings blasting Taylor Swift alone (in their eyes) in his car a mere ten feet from them. Clare couldn't help the burst of laughter that fell form her lips at the sight. Eli gave up trying to still the sound and now seemed to be trying to hide his face by looking out the opposite window. His attempt was pointless, the damage was done, and no one else in town drove a vintage hearse. There was no doubt in anyone's mind who the driver was.

When the light finally turned green the car jerked forward as Eli slammed his heavy boot into the bottom of the car, forcing the pedal to lie flat and for Morty to emit a puff of smoke surrounding the laughing students at The Dot. Clare still hadn't gained control over her laughter as she switched the music off and turned to see a beet red Eli. "What _the hell_ was that about?" he yelled. "You were the one who mentioned public embarrassment" Clare pointed out. Eli merely shook his head and let out a small laugh mumbling "What am I going to do with you, Edwards?''

After a few minutes they were clear of the city and had decided on alternating use of the radio: Eli got to listen to his channel for a song, and then Clare got her channel for a song and so forth. Eli made a turn onto an empty highway surrounded by trees when Clare became nervous. "Uh…Eli? Um…where exactly is it we're going?'' Clare stuttered. Eli simply made a zipping motion with his mouth and was met with a light hit to his arm from Clare. "Seriously!" "Chill Clare, we're just going to this little place I know in the next town. 15 minutes max" Eli said looking at her, "I'm not going to kill you or anything…although maybe I should rethink that considering that little stunt you pulled earlier" he narrowed his eyes at her while Clare just laughed, proud of her accomplishment. "You embarrassed me on the bench today; I was just getting you back. Consider us even" Clare replied.

"So, this town we're going to," Clare began, "is that where you used to go to school?" Eli nodded. "Why'd you move here?'' She asked cautiously. Eli's jaw clenched notably and shrugged before quickly saying, "Needed a fresh start. I didn't get expelled or anything bad." He didn't seem to want to talk about it as the smirk reappeared on his face and he asked her, "Why did it take you so long to answer my im before?'' "I was just getting things settled with my mom." Eli looked at her concerned, "Everything okay? Clare nodded, "I _might've_ lied to come out tonight" she spoke gently but Eli only raised his voice, "_Saint_ Clare _lied_? To hang out with a _boy_? Inform the church elders!" They both laughed as Clare specified, "I just said I couldn't help with the church fundraiser cause I had to finish homework. No big deal. And I rewrote my English paper, it's much better now. Your advice actually helped." "Of course it did" he responded confidently. "Could you be any more smug?" Clare joked to which he replied, "Absolutely!"

Eli pulled the car to a stop outside what looked like a rundown building in the middle of a ghost town once their laugher subsided. He killed the engine and turned to look at Clare who was currently eyeing her surroundings and trying to ignore the knot that had formed in her stomach. "What now?" she asked. Eli smirked while inching closer to her on the bench seat and slowly replying, "Well…we could always make out in the back of Morty" he finished with a chuckle and a wink. She knew he was joking but she couldn't help but notice how hot her cheeks suddenly became at his comments. Eli saw and quickly put his hands up, much like he did earlier and said "Just kidding, Edwards."

She shook her head playfully at him and smiled. Eli leaned in towards her and quickly added, "Unless of course, you're up for it, then I'm _not_ kidding." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and smiled while they both laughed.

Clare didn't want Eli to have _all_ the fun, so feeling bold, she slid towards Eli on the seat and placed a hand gently on his thigh feeling him tense up immediately. She smiled triumphantly while bringing her face close to his, breathing in his scent and brought her lips to his ear and whispered as seductively as she could, "Oh _I'm_ up for it." In the close proximity she heard him gulp as his head snapped to look at her, his green eyes wide and eyebrows disappearing under his dark bangs. "Really?" he blurted. Clare pulled back into her own seat laughing as she quickly told him, "No." Now it was Eli's turn to playfully shake his head, "You tease" he stated. Clare rolled her eyes jokingly in reply.

Interrupting their laughter was the obnoxious tune blaring from Clare's cell phone informing her of a text message. Her heart instantly dropped into her stomach, fearing her mother came home early to an empty house. Relief rushed through her when she saw it was Alli's name instead.

_Alli: OMG Clare! You know your dark and sexy English partner? Turns out Mr. Mystery is a fan of Taylor Swift! Sav was at The Dot and he heard him blasting her from his freaky death mobile!_

Clare let out a loud laugh after reaching the end of the message.

_Clare: you don't say? Guess he's a big softie!_

"You know, you don't see me conversing with my friends while hanging out with you. It's just rude" Eli declared making Clare look up from her phone. "That's just because you don't have any friends" Clare quipped. "Ouch woman!" Eli remarked, placing a hand to his chest for dramatic effect. Clare pulled up Alli's text and showed it to Eli who glared at her after reading it. He shook his head before a smirk grace his face, "So…I'm dark and sexy, huh?" Clare laughed, "Those are Alli's words, not mine." "Right, you prefer smoldering and striking" Eli replied giving her a flirtatious smile.

Clare decided a change in conversation was needed as she asked, "Where are we anyway?" "Oh, yeah. Duh" Eli jumped out of the car and over to Clare's side to open the door for her. "It's this cool little place I used to come to whenever things just got… hectic" "An abandoned building?" Clare asked disbelievingly as she followed him to the back of Morty. "Hey don't knock it just yet" Eli responded collecting a blanket and a bag into his arms. Clare peered into the open space seeing a small cooler, a few t-shirts, a pillow, more blankets and some sheet music where she was expecting coffins.

"Checking out my bachelor pad?" He joked, noticing Clare's gaze. "Oh yeah, this is the good life" She joked. "You know it." Eli popped open the cooler grabbing two bottles of Yoo-Hoo and placed them in the bag. "You like Yoo-Hoo?" He asked while shutting the door and walking towards the building. Clare nodded and tried to figure out where he was taking her when Eli suddenly stopped. "You're not afraid of heights, are you?" Eli asked. "Why?" Clare asked alarmed. Eli nodded his head to a ladder attached to the side of the building. Instead of denying (another lie) she asked, "We're…we're not going up there are we?" Eli raised his eyebrows as he swung the blanket over his shoulder and started the climb. "This is illegal, it's trespassing. We'll get in trouble" Clare warned. "You know Edwards, your lack of faith in me is really painful" Eli stated stopping on the ladder. "Come on, do you see anyone around?" Clare didn't have to look to know no one was. Eli gave her a pleading look, "I wouldn't have brought you here if I thought you wouldn't like it…unless…you're scared?" Eli challenged. Not about to back down, Clare merely flipped her hair out of her face and started after him. "If we get caught I'll say you kidnapped me" Clare informed him. "I'm starting to think this whole Saint Clare thing is just an act" Eli responded.

Once Eli was up he placed the items down and turned to help Clare, grabbing her hand. Both wanted to keep their hands together a little longer after she successfully made it over the ledge, but didn't want to make things awkward, so they let go.

Eli went over to a far ledge and laid out the blanket as Clare admired the view. They were probably two or three stories up and had a great view of the stars and city lights in the distance that Clare assumed was Toronto. It was beautiful. While she was distracted Eli took the time to admire her own beauty, the way her eyes lit up and how her full lips fell open in awe. He quickly looked away once she started in his direction, blushing slightly.

Clare made her way over to Eli who smiled sheepishly at her and quietly asked, "Are you hungry?" Until his question Clare had forgotten about her appetite, as did her stomach because it took this moment to grumble much to Eli's delight. "I take that as a yes?" She nodded and watched him dig in the paper bag beside him; "I have a cheeseburger, a salad, chicken strips and a chicken sandwich" Eli listed off. "Geez, hungry are we?" Clare teased. "No, I…uh…I just didn't know exactly what you'd like, so I got everything to be on the safe side" Eli replied looking down at his hands. Clare couldn't believe he'd do that just so she'd be happy, he must've looked ridiculous at the store and found it absolutely adorable that he was stuttering about it. "You didn't have to do all that" she told him. Eli shrugged, "Well, a good host would" he joked referring to her earlier comment. "Chicken strips are fine" she said thanking him when he handed her the stripes, some fries and a Yoo-Hoo. Eli took a cheeseburger for himself as they both got comfortable on the blanket. "What are you going to do with the leftovers?" Clare asked curiously. "Breakfast" he simply stated.

"It's really beautiful up here, thank you for taking me" Clare honestly said looking around once more. "Told ya, but you haven't even seen the best part yet" Eli responded looking at his watch, "give it…about five minutes, then you can thank me." Clare was about to question his statement when a screen lit up in front of them, about 100 yards away. Clare glanced at Eli who wore a proud smile on his face. "There's an old drive-in theater over there, always plays the classics and we got the best seat in the house" Eli informed her as black and white images filled the screen. "But we can't hear from over hear" Clare pointed out. "Ah, but that's just apart of the charm" Eli noted, "we could dub our voices and make our own story or just sit quietly and both leave with a different interpretation. Plus, what we're seeing doesn't really require audio." Clare gave him a puzzled look only for the words _Dracula_ to dance across the screen in jagged letters.

She shook her head and openly laughed as Eli explained, "I love horror movies and heard you have a vampire fetish so it's perfect!" "I do _not_ have a fetish, I just wrote fan fiction" she corrected. "Well, regardless, someone should introduce you to the _real_ vampires back when they were cool, not sparkly. I'm glad to have the honor" Eli said. "Hey now, don't knock it until you seen it' Clare defended. "Unfortunately, I have" Eli grumbled. "What? When?" Clare asked shocked. "In theaters, worst two hours of my life" he muttered darkly as Clare laughed, "In _theaters_? You went?" "Yeah, I took my 10 year old cousin. Last time I ever try to be nice. One girl called me a vampire!" Eli exclaimed. "Aw, that's so sweet of you Clare said honestly, the thought alone made her smile. "You know, the hearse might be to blame for the vampire thing…or all the black" Eli waved her comment off and glared playfully.

The both of them continued to watch the film and finish their meals with a few comments in between. All throughout the movie the two would sneak glances at each other before blushing and turning away. At one point, after repositioning, Eli's hand brushed against Clare's for a moment then he quickly pulled away and apologized profusely. When it became apparent Clare was shivering in the night air Eli quickly offered her his jacket which she happily accepted. Clare moved closer to Eli to get a better view of the screen before realizing what she was doing, but before she could back away Eli put his hand atop hers and assured her it was fine. To her pleasure he kept his hand on her own. She didn't know what it was about Eli, they just met yet she felt more comfortable with him than anyone else. Clare even got up the nerve to carefully place her head on Eli's shoulder, testing the waters. She could've jumped for joy when he didn't pull away. She settled for smiling like an idiot. In return he intertwined their finger and set them on his lap and letting his own head fall onto Clare's. They could no longer deny it: they liked each other.

Once the credits began to roll both of them cursed silently in their head's now that their time had come to an end. They descended the ladder and started the drive home. This time Eli let Clare keep the radio on whatever station she wanted the whole ride.

Clare was gazing out the window happily when she felt something touch her hand that was resting between her and Eli. She looked down and saw it was his hand, right against her own. He did it so cautiously, like he was asking for permission. Clare gladly moved her own hand onto his, smiling at the adorable blush that graced his face as he tangled their fingers together.

The ride to Clare's was silent and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw neither of her parent's cars was home yet. Clare reluctantly let go of Eli's hand, instantly missing the feeling and started to exit the car, but a hand stopped her. "Would it be okay if I…if I walked you to your door?" Eli asked nervously. Clare nodded eagerly and laughed as he bolted out the door over to her side to open the door.

They walked awkwardly up to her porch where Clare turned toward Eli who she noticed had a blush very similar to her own upon his cheeks. "I had a lot of fun, really, thank you" Clare whispered. "Anytime, Clare" he responded looking at his boots. A moment of silence went by before Eli spoke again, clearing his throat, "Uh…Clare? Could I… I mean…would it be okay if I…kissed you?' Eli shyly asked. Clare couldn't suppress the grin that formed on her face before nodding, currently at a loss for words. Eli swallowed loudly and brought his face close to hers hesitantly as if waiting for her to change her mind. When she didn't protest he gently placed his lips on her own, afraid to hurt her. Clare knew it was coming but she couldn't help but still be surprised to feel Eli's lips move against her own. Eli's lips were so soft and gentle, Clare was in bliss. She allowed her hands to slide up his arms and face and tangle themselves into his dark locks as his hand encircled her waist and pulled her close.

They finally pulled apart, smiling and smirking before whispering goodbyes to each other and going their separate ways.

Five minutes after Clare arrived home her mom walked in the door, apologizing for coming in late, something about getting coffee with the ladies. When Helen asked Clare how her night went she decided to be honest with her mother at least once tonight and said, "Perfect." After getting into bed Clare heard her father come home. There was no fighting that night. Across town, Eli pulled up in front of his house still in a trance from his night that he didn't even change the radio back to one of his stations, but instead left it on Clare's. He crawled into bed and couldn't stop thinking about the same girl who, across town couldn't stop thinking of him. Both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, but not before they both made a mental note to thank Miss Dawes for assigning them such an amazing English partner.


End file.
